A Year In The Life
by Direwolves
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'OS de ZAVOCADO. Kurt et Blaine fêtent ensemble le dix-huitième anniversaire de Blaine. ATTENTION spoilers concernant GYOW.


**Permalink FFnet :** /s/8358584/1/A_Year_in_the_Life

**Rating **: M, pour du smut comme seul Zavocado sait nous en pondre (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas très vite ça veut dire sexe violent et très détaillé). Vous êtes prévenus.

**NB :** OS écrit à l'occasion du premier anniversaire de la publication de Go Your Own Way sur Tumblr.

* * *

A YEAR IN THE LIFE  
(_Go Your Own Way _one-shot)

"… et ensuite on pourrait visiter Carnegie Hall, et on se fera des breakfasts at Tiffany's _tous les jours_, Kurt ! s'exclama Rachel. Ça va être génial !"

Kurt sourit légèrement devant le petit cri d'excitation que poussa Rachel. Il heurta l'ordinateur posé sur ses cuisses quand elle commença à rebondir sur le lit à côté de lui. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité par leurs projets, lui aussi. Ils étaient en octobre de leur année de Senior, et après les Nationales l'an dernier à New York ils avaient tous les deux confié leur volonté de déménager et d'étudier là-bas après le lycée. Faire ça ensemble leur paraissait complètement naturel.

Ils étaient à présent en train d'organiser leur vie future, de jeter un coup d'œil aux appartements, aux écoles d'arts dramatiques et aux écoles de mode, et de préparer leurs dossiers de candidature. Kurt, cependant, était distrait aujourd'hui. C'était vendredi quatorze octobre, ce qui signifiait que Blaine fêtait son dix-huitième anniversaire demain. Inutile de dire qu'il avait déjà quelques projets pour ce soir, une fois qu'il aurait échappé à l'enthousiasme de Rachel, et il les attendait avec bien plus d'impatience que tout ça.

"Oh, j'aurais aimé que Blaine soit là pour nous aider à regarder les appartements, dit tristement Rachel. Elle se laissa enfin retomber à côté de Kurt et en jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. "Si nous allons habiter tous les trois ensemble, c'est normal de lui laisser son mot à dire."

Le cœur de Kurt s'alourdit un petit peu à ces mots. Il avait fallu tout l'été à Kurt, Burt et Carole pour convaincre Blaine que la fac était envisageable pour lui. Et même après ça, Blaine avait paru incertain devant cette idée, surtout quand il avait accepté avec réticence l'hypothèse de New York. Même si Kurt haïssait l'idée d'être séparé de lui, que ce soit par quelques kilomètres ou plusieurs états, il avait fini par comprendre que si Blaine choisissait une fac, ce ne serait à New York. Ça pourrait très bien être sur la côte ouest, où Puck prévoyait de déménager.

Quand Kurt lâchait Blaine, Puck et lui étaient constamment en train de débattre sur des morceaux de guitare ou des idées de chanson. Même Finn et Sam les avait rejoints dans leur délire. Ils étaient vraiment bons ensemble, sincèrement, et dans son cœur Kurt savait que Blaine ne se plairait jamais à Julliard. Pas avec ses goûts musicaux et le groupe qu'il menait.

"Rachel, je pense vraiment que Blaine ne viendra pas à New York avec nous, déclara Kurt d'une voix posée.

- Hein ? Bien sûr que si ! insista Rachel. Finn va venir avec moi, et Blaine avec toi. Vous êtes inséparables.

- Peut-être, mais je veux qu'il soit _heureux_, lui rappela Kurt. Il est tellement talentueux et je sais très bien que... New York n'est pas ce qu'il cherche, Rachel. Il ne sait pas encore quoi choisir, mais ce ne sera pas New York.

- Mais... je..." Rachel se tut et le regarda d'un air triste. "Vous allez rester ensemble, quand même, n'est-ce pas ? Après... après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, rien ne peut vous séparer."

Maintenant que leurs futurs semblaient aussi incertains, Kurt ne pouvait plus sincèrement acquiescer à ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il afficha un sourire et hocha quand même la tête. "Bien sûr. Nous nous aimons. Rien ne peut nous enlever ça."

Rachel se renfrogna, et Kurt fut certain que ces pensées s'étaient détournées sur Finn et son désintérêt total à propos de son avenir après le lycée. Pour le moment Rachel avait tout simplement décidé qu'elle le trainerait avec eux à New York, mais Kurt ne voyait vraiment pas les choses se passer ainsi.

"Écoute, je devrais y aller, décida Kurt." Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pendant que Rachel éteignait l'ordinateur et le posait sur le côté. "Blaine vient de sortir du boulot et c'est son anniversaire demain...

- Oh, quelque chose d'excitant de prévu ? demanda Rachel." Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux.

"Rien qui soit susceptible de t'intéresser, répondit Kurt d'une voix neutre en sentant soudain une chaleur lui envahir les oreilles.

- Oh, _allez, _ce n'est pas parce que Finn et moi n'avons pas... et que je suis toujours..." Rachel se tut et se pinça les lèvres pendant que Kurt lui adressait un regard taquin et chargé de sous-entendus. "J'_attends_ le bon moment. Maintenant dis-moi ce que beau gosse et toi avez prévu de faire entre les draps.

- Qui a parlé de draps ? répondit Kurt d'une voix égale en se levant et en attrapant son sac sur la chaise du bureau.

- _Oh mon dieu, Kurt !_

- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il." Il rit devant le regard stupéfait de Rachel. "Le sexe contre un mur est trop osé et violent pour tes oreilles chastes ?"

C'était juste pour le plaisir de la taquiner. D'une certaine manière, il respectait vraiment Rachel pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps, sans doute parce que son histoire de cœur avec Finn enchainait les hauts et les bas depuis deux ans. A son avis, ce n'était pas la relation la plus solide sur laquelle baser ce genre de décision. Avec Blaine... tout s'était déroulé au bon moment pour lui, même s'il s'était jeté la tête la première dans une relation physique. Kurt ne regrettait absolument rien de tout ça, et il ne voulait pas que Rachel regrette quoi que ce soit de son côté.

"Oh, la ferme, aboya Rachel." Mais elle sourit et Kurt en fut soulagé. Au moins elle savait qu'il plaisantait et qu'il s'en fichait un peu, contrairement à la majorité du Glee Club. Quand ils avaient découvert que Finn et Rachel n'avait pas encore couché ensemble, ils en avaient parlé toute la journée.

"Je t'envoie un texto demain, dit Kurt en se penchant pour la serrer étroitement dans ses bras. On sort avec Blaine, puisqu'il a enfin un jour de congé.

- Okay, répondit Rachel." Elle recula et lui adressa un sourire rusé. "Mais j'attends toujours les détails, Hummel."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'en parler à Blaine. Si Blaine se mettait à donner à Rachel des détails sur leur vie sexuelle, elle ne voudrait plus jamais entendre un mot sur le sujet. Il quitta la chambre avec un petit geste de la main, dit rapidement au revoir à ses pères en passant par le salon, et rejoignit sa voiture garée dans la rue.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Kurt envoya un rapide message à Blaine pour savoir s'il était déjà à la maison, mais quand il se gara devant l'épicerie dix minutes plus tard il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Contrarié, mais a peu près sûr que Blaine avait foncé dans la douche ou dans son lit dès qu'il était rentré, Kurt haussa les épaules et rentra dans le magasin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite chose à acheter pour ce soir, quand il souhaiterait un joyeux anniversaire à Blaine à minuit, puis il rentrerait à la maison pour voir quelle option avait choisi son petit-ami.

Burt se trouvait dans le salon quand Kurt rentra chez lui vingt minutes plus tard, un sac en plastique à la main et son sac de cours lui tapotant la hanche.

"Tu t'es bien amusé chez Rachel ? le salua Burt quand Kurt passa pour se rendre à la cuisine."

Il fourra rapidement le sac dans le frigo et s'écria par-dessus son épaule "Ouais, on a repéré quelques appartements qui nous auraient plu s'ils rentraient dans notre budget.

- C'est bien, répondit Burt tandis que Kurt revenait dans le salon et s'installait sur le canapé à côté de son père. Alors, vous avez prévu quoi, comme budget ?

- Et bien, commença lentement Kurt. Rachel compte toujours Finn et Blaine, mais... mon budget est un peu plus réaliste. Seulement elle et moi."

Burt hocha légèrement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression désespérée de Kurt. Il soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils. "Il va se décider, mon grand. Peut-être même qu'il choisira New York.

- Non, répondit Kurt d'une voix misérable. Enfin, bien sûr, c'est ce que veut la partie égoïste de moi-même, mais je ne le vois pas heureux à Julliard ou NYU." Il marqua une pause et sourit vaguement. "Et il serait probablement viré de NYADA à cause de sa vulgarité."

Burt rit et serra les épaules de Kurt. "Ouais, il ne voudrait certainement pas aller dans une fac de l'Ivy League ou une école prestigieuse. Il a regardé un peu les autres écoles de musique ?"

Kurt acquiesça et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. "La plupart sont en Californie, admit-il à voix basse." Son ventre se noua à cette pensée.

Burt grogna légèrement et resserra encore son étreinte. "Il choisira ce qu'il estime être le mieux pour lui. Tout comme toi.

- Je veux aussi que soit le mieux pour notre couple, confessa Kurt. Ce n'est pas trop égoïste de vouloir ça ?

- Si c'est égoïste, alors tout le monde dans cette famille est égoïste quand on parle de Blaine et toi, lui dit Burt. La première fois où je l'ai rencontré... je ne voulais plus jamais voir sa tronche. Maintenant je ne crois pas pouvoir réussir à digérer l'idée d'une séparation."

Souriant un peu à ce que venait de lui dire son père, Kurt se rapprocha de lui pour profiter de la chaleur et du réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Le seul autre endroit où il trouvait cette chaleur était les bras de Blaine, même si le sentiment était un peu différent entre les deux hommes, et Kurt ne se voyait pas un jour ressentir ça dans les bras d'un autre homme.

"Il est déjà couché ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes paisibles.

- Ouais, il est rentré à la maison une heure avant toi, l'informa Burt. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un ressembler autant à un zombie."

Kurt se renfrogna, mais il se blottit encore contre le flanc de Burt. Il était seulement neuf heures et demie. Il restait plusieurs heures avant l'anniversaire de Blaine, et s'il voulait que le garçon soit parfaitement réveillé pour son cadeau il valait mieux qu'il le laisse dormir pour le moment. Même s'il détestait regarder Deadliest Catch, Kurt resta donc aux côtés de son père et essaya d'apprécier le spectacle.

Quelques heures plus tard, on le secoua. Confus et désorienté, Kurt lança un regard flou aux alentours et se demanda pourquoi il avait la vue bloquée par une chemise en flanelle. Au bout de quelques secondes la flanelle gargouilla de faim, et Kurt grogna avant de lever les yeux.

"Il y a quelques années, je t'aurais porté dans ta chambre, dit Burt, mais autant ne pas risquer de me casser le dos. De toute manière, ça m'étonnerait que tu restes dans ton lit ce soir. On aurait économisé un paquet d'argent si on avait écouté Blaine et qu'on vous avait laissé une chambre pour deux."

Kurt grogna et enfouit de nouveau son visage contre le ventre de son père, mais la main puissante de Burt sur son épaule l'arrêta.

"Nope, il est presque minuit. Ton oreiller va se coucher."

Presque minuit... encore à moitié endormi, Kurt laissa son père se glisser de sous sa tête et resta les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il y avait quelque chose d'important par rapport à cette heure, mais il était toujours en train d'essayer de se réveiller assez pour se rappeler comment s'asseoir.

"Hey, Kurt, y'a quoi dans le sac dans le frigo ? beugla la voix de Finn depuis la cuisine. Oh, une tarte ! Je peux la mang..."

Le torse de Kurt se redressa d'un bond. "Bas les pattes, Finn !"

En vacillant pour se mettre sur ses pieds, Kurt roula contre son père, qui sembla un peu inquiet. "Vraiment ? Tout ça pour une tarte ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas commencer à manger autant que les deux autres !"

Kurt écoutait à peine et se rua dans la cuisine pour arracher des mains de Finn la petite boite ouverte qui contenait la tarte. "Non, c'est pour Blaine.

- Mais c'est une tarte au citron meringuée, Kurt, gémit presque Finn." Son estomac grogna bruyamment. "J'ai super faim, et il n'y a pas de restes du dîner... allez, mec !

- C'est pour l'anniversaire de Blaine, aboya Kurt en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge." Il restait dix minutes avant minuit. Il se mit en quête d'une petite assiette à dessert et d'une fourchette.

"Mais maman a fait un gâteau _entier_ pour son anniversaire ! se plaignit Finn en se massant le ventre et en rouvrant le frigo." Il regarda quelques secondes à l'intérieur, l'air pensif. "Tu crois qu'elle va le remarquer si j'en mange un peu ?

- Aucun doute là-dessus, lança Burt depuis l'entrée."

Finn grogna d'un air pitoyable et ferma le frigo. "Il n'y a rien à manger !

- Il y a du popcorn à faire au micro-onde, dans le placard, proposa Burt."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de chercher une bougie pour sa part de tarte. Son père le suivait attentivement des yeux.

"Et heu, pourquoi tout ça ? lui demanda Burt." Un paquet de chips s'envola du placard et atterrit sur le comptoir central. "Étagère du haut, Finn.

- C'est, hum, et bien... marmonna Kurt." Il farfouilla dans la petite boite à bougies jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une couleur qui lui plaise. "La mère de Blaine avait l'habitude de le réveiller à minuit le jour de son anniversaire pour être la première à le lui souhaiter. L'an dernier, je suis retourné chez lui cette nuit-là parce que j'avais oublié mon téléphone, et je l'ai trouvé en train de fêter ça avec une petite part de tarte. Il m'a dit qu'elle lui apportait une part de gâteau ou de tarte quand elle le réveillait. Je voulais continuer la tradition, pour qu'il puisse la connecter de manière positive avec elle."

Burt hocha la tête et lui donna une petite bourrade dans l'épaule. "Pauvre gamin. Parfois c'est tellement facile d'oublier tout ce qu'il a traversé.

- Nous sommes à ses côtés, maintenant, lui rappela Kurt. Ça l'a plus aidé que tout le reste."

La main de son père lui tapa une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule. "Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, d'accord ? Carole a prévu plusieurs trucs pour nous tous demain." Il marqua une pause. "Et ne fais pas de bruit. Je commence à six heures demain.

- Bonne nuit, papa.

- 'nuit, mon grand, répondit Burt." Il se tourna et s'arrêta devant le placard où Finn était encore en train de fouiller. Une boite de spaghetti heurta le sol. "Essaye de ne pas tout détruire, Finn. Je sais que ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose quand ce n'est pas cuisiné, mais tu vas regretter tout ces dégâts à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

- Hein ? dit Finn en écartant quelques boites dans sa quête de popcorn."

Burt partit, et Kurt s'approcha du placard pour donner une petite tape derrière la tête de Finn. "Étagère du _haut_, idiot. C'est juste là." Il tira la tête de Finn hors du placard et désigna la petite boite bleue et jaune.

"Oh, merci Kurt...

- Bon, grommela Kurt." Il attrapa la petite assiette qui contenait la tarte et récupéra un briquet dans le tiroir. "Ne viens pas nous déranger, ce soir.

- J'allais pas le faire, répondit Finn." Il montra du doigt une large pile de papiers sur la table de la cuisine. "Rachel veut que je lise tout ces prospectus et que je choisisse une fac."

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à la pile puis à son frère, qui n'avait pas l'air franchement emballé par cette perspective. "Tu n'es pas obligé de la suivre à New York, tu sais, déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce et de monter les escaliers."

Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait dit ça, mais il savait, de la même manière que pour Blaine, que le cœur de Finn n'appartenait pas à New York. Son demi-frère n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire et où, mais Kurt n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il suive Rachel juste pour lui faire plaisir en dépit de son propre bonheur.

En haut des escaliers il tourna à droite, loin de la chambre de Finn et de celle de leurs parents, et passa devant sa propre chambre en direction du bout du couloir. La rampe qui surplombait les escaliers à sa droite se terminait sur une porte couverte de posters de musiciens, skateboarders et une bonne douzaine de groupes dont Kurt ne se rappelait jamais les noms. Il y avait aussi une photo de l'acteur de Captain America à moitié nu qui avait le don de faire bouder Kurt. Après s'être rendu compte de la jalousie de Kurt envers son petit béguin pour l'acteur, Blaine avait placardé quelques affiches de lui dans sa chambre et persistait à convaincre Kurt de se masturber en les regardant. Même si Kurt savait que son petit-ami ne faisait ça que pour le taquiner, il était tout de même jaloux à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre et tombait sur les photos de l'homme, entièrement nu hormis quelques touches de crème chantilly bien placées.

Kurt frémit pour dissiper ce petit sentiment piquant, frappa doucement contre la porte et la poussa de quelques centimètres.

"Blaine?"

Un ronflement retentissant lui répondit, et Kurt, un grand sourire aux lèvres, entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte. La fenêtre et les rideaux étaient grands ouverts, laissant passer assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse se repérer dans la pièce. Blaine était étalé sur son lit, le nez dans sa couette, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de sport gris. Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit. Si Blaine était déjà à moitié nu, son projet pour après la tarte serait encore plus facile à réaliser.

Après avoir buté et trébuché sur les nombreux objets et vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, Kurt posa enfin l'assiette sur la table de nuit, alluma la bougie et ferma les rideaux. Blaine continua a ronfler légèrement à côté de lui et après quelques mouvements précautionneux, Kurt s'installa sur le lit au-dessus de son petit-ami, comme s'il flottait à la lumière vacillante de la bougie.

"Blaine, murmura-t-il en s'abaissant jusqu'à se retrouver sur les coudes." Ses lèvres se baladèrent sur le cou de Blaine. "Réveille-toi, mon chéri."

Blaine protesta avec un grognement sonore et s'agita sous lui. " 'rête, ordonna-t-il." Sa voix était lourde de sommeil. "'uis fatigué. Veux dormir."

Kurt gloussa. Même s'il s'en voulait un peu de réveiller Blaine, c'était en général très plaisant pour lui. L'autre garçon était beaucoup trop adorable pour être réel quand il était ensommeillé. De plus, il savait que Blaine apprécierait ce qu'il avait prévu, une fois réveillé. Cette pensée en tête, il pressa toute la longueur de son corps contre le dos de Blaine et emmêla une main dans ses boucles pour lui tourner la tête, afin de pouvoir atteindre son cou.

"Allez, la star du jour, l'encouragea Kurt." Il marqua une pause pour sucer la peau du cou de Blaine. "Je ne peux pas te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire si tu ne te réveilles pas."

A la place d'un grognement irrité, Blaine se mit à ronronner faiblement quand la langue de Kurt commença à tracer des spirales sur son cou. Enhardi par le petit soupire satisfait qui s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine, Kurt laissa ses mains glisser des côtes jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les saisit fermement et les roula tandis que sa langue commençait à lécher le bord de l'oreille de Blaine.

Blaine se tortilla sous lui et un petit gémissement lui échappa quand Kurt les fit basculer tous les deux sur le côté, le dos de Blaine pressé contre son torse.

"D'accord, grommela Blaine en tournant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le menton de Kurt. Je suis réveillé, ça te va ?"

Kurt lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et le pressa contre lui tout en caressant sa joue du bout du nez. "Joyeux anniversaire.

- Quoi ? grogna Blaine." Il cligna des yeux. La lumière de la bougie attira immédiatement son attention et il loucha en direction de la table de nuit. "_Kurt_... tu... je ne peux pas...

- Chh, j'ai pensé que ce serait une petite tradition sympa à perpétuer puisque... puisque ta mère et toi ne pouvez plus, avoua Kurt."

Blaine s'assit et attrapa l'assiette. Kurt se redressa, puis le laissa s'installer de nouveau entre ses bras. Il observa la lueur que la bougie envoyait sur les joues et les épaules de Blaine, le menton enfoncé dans le creux de son cou. Il déposa un petit baiser contre sa peau, et un souffle agité secoua Blaine.

"Merci, dit-il doucement. Même si elle est déjà à moitié fondue."

Kurt renifla, mais quand il baissa les yeux il se rendit compte que Blaine avait raison. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre le risque de tâtonner dans le noir et l'allumer après avoir réveillé Blaine.

"Tais-toi et fais un vœu, lui dit Kurt. Ou je ne te donne pas ton cadeau.

- Est-ce que ça ressemble à celui de l'an dernier ? Parce que...

- Allez, action ! ordonna Kurt.

- C'est un peu compliqué si ta queue est encore dans ton pantalon, commenta Blaine.

- _La bougie_, Blaine, dit Kurt." Il avait essayé de feindre l'agacement, mais il n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

"D'accord, d'accord, grommela Blaine." Il resta pensif pendant un instant, puis souffla la bougie et l'ôta de la tarte.

Comme l'an dernier, ils mangèrent en silence, en alternant les bouchées à moitié fondues de tarte au citron meringuée entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide.

"Donc, commença Blaine d'un air rusé quand Kurt reposa l'assiette vide sur la table de nuit. Concernant ce cadeau...

- Quel cadeau ? répondit Kurt avec superbe. Je ne me rappelle pas t'en avoir acheté un."

Blaine se tortilla dans ses bras et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour l'attirer dans un baiser paresseux. "_Allez_, s'il te plait. Je fouille ta chambre depuis au moins un mois.

- J'ai remarqué, déclara Kurt, légèrement perturbé. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour remarquer que mon pull vintage Alexander McQueen n'a pas été _plié_ ni remis dans mon armoire, _Blaine_."

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et lui pinça légèrement la mâchoire. "Ne m'oblige pas à retourner ta chambre une nouvelle fois."

Ce fut au tour de Kurt de lever les yeux au ciel. "Ce serait la dernière erreur de ta vie, Blaine Xavier.

- Ok. Donc cadeau, tout de suite puisque que la dernière chose que je compte faire n'est définitivement pas ça, décida Blaine." Il glissa hors de l'étreinte de Kurt pour le laisser se lever et aller chercher le cadeau là où il l'avait planqué.

Ce geste fit apparaître un large rictus sur le visage de Kurt, car il réalisa que Blaine n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où il l'avait caché. Le fait que le garçon ait dormi dessus toutes les nuits depuis deux mois et était toujours au point mort dans ses recherches lui donna envie d'éclater de rire...

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Blaine, suspicieux."

Au lieu de répondre, Kurt se colla à Blaine, l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche et l'enfonça doucement dans le matelas.

"Allonge-toi sur le ventre, ordonna Kurt à voix basse." Il recula et attendit que Blaine se détende de nouveau sur le ventre avant de glisser jusqu'au pied du lit. Il souleva le bord du matelas et en sortit le paquet cadeau.

Blaine s'était tourné pour voir ce qu'il faisait, et il eut l'air furieux. "_Tu plaisantes ?_ Tu as caché mon cadeau d'anniversaire sous mon _matelas _?

- Évidemment, répondit Kurt d'un ton vague. Le seul endroit où tu n'aurais jamais pensé regarder."

Blaine laissa tomber sa tête dans l'oreiller et se mit à marmonner des paroles incohérentes pendant que Kurt revenait vers lui. Il lui heurta gentiment le crâne avec le cadeau.

"Ouvre, lui dit Kurt." Il enfonça ses genoux dans le matelas pour se stabiliser pendant qu'il liait sa bouche au cou de Blaine et qu'il commençait à sucer doucement.

Blaine se releva en tâtonnant sur les coudes et saisit le paquet long et fin. Kurt caressa ses flancs du bout des doigts, et Blaine agita le cadeau avec précaution.

"Ça n'a pas l'air fragile, commenta-t-il en le tournant entre ses mains." La bouche de Kurt commença à descendre le long de sa colonne, tandis que ses mains erraient toujours sur ses flancs.

Kurt ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Blaine commença à arracher le papier. Il poussa un soupir joyeux quand les hanches de Kurt se mirent à rouler lentement contre ses fesses. Kurt, au lieu de se concentrer sur l'ouverture du cadeau, inclina la tête vers le bas pour s'éloigner de la colonne de Blaine et atteindre avec sa langue le point extrêmement sensible le long de ses côtes. Comme d'habitude, Blaine rua contre lui. Ses fesses se pressèrent contre la verge durcissante de Kurt et leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux.

"_Putain_, siffla Blaine." Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de déballer le cadeau. "J'espère que c'est quelque chose qui peut s'inclure dans une partie de baise, parce que sinon ça va voler à travers la pièce."

Dans un effort surhumain, Kurt figea ses hanches et déplaça ses mains jusqu'à la taille de Blaine. Il pressa ses pouces dans les petits creux dans le bas de son dos et les massa doucement. Une seconde plus tard, Blaine arracha le papier cadeau de la boite et un gémissement guttural résonna dans la pièce.

"Putain, _Kurt_, gémit Blaine. Je… _merde._"

Kurt ajusta son jean et sourit, avant de déposer un baiser à la base du cou de Blaine. "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais.

- C'est un… tu m'as acheté… c'est un putain de stimulateur de _prostate_, balbutia Blaine." Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la boite et de sortir le long sex toy noir qu'elle contenait.

"Chhh, détends-toi, l'encouragea Kurt en lui prenant gentiment la boîte des mains et en l'ouvrant."

Les fesses de Blaine s'élevèrent sous lui et se pressèrent contre son érection dans un faible grognement.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu... juste..."

Kurt baissa ses hanches contre la bosse des fesses de Blaine, et posa le sex toy le temps d'enlever son teeshirt. Puis il entreprit de descendre le pantalon de Blaine. Un autre petit gémissement s'échappa de celui-ci quand son pantalon atterri sur le sol et il se retourna, attrapa Kurt par la ceinture et l'attira sur lui.

Kurt n'était pas surpris par la réaction de Blaine devant le sex toy. Depuis le moment où ils s'étaient mis ensemble, Kurt s'était rendu compte grâce aux commentaires de Blaine à propos de se mettre des doigts que l'autre garçon avait un faible pour ce genre de stimulation. Ce n'était que quand son petit-ami avait été passif pour la première fois qu'il avait vraiment commencé à comprendre combien le garçon adorait ça. Pour Kurt, c'était agréable et il aimait bien, certains jours plus que d'autres, mais pour Blaine c'était une source constante d'euphorie.

Depuis un an Kurt avait appris à connaître parfaitement le corps de Blaine, et particulièrement l'excitation qu'il avait à l'idée d'avoir sa prostate stimulée. Ils n'avaient encore jamais utilisé de sex toy, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ils avaient regardé plusieurs fois ensemble sur internet et Blaine s'était montré plus qu'intéressé par celui qu'il avait acheté.

Blaine était toujours en train de balbutier bêtement à propos de l'objet, et sa respiration devint bruyante et râpeuse quand il détacha la ceinture de Kurt et ouvrit l'avant de son pantalon. Il fallut plusieurs minutes de mouvements frénétiques avant que le pantalon et le boxer de Kurt se retrouvent sur le sol. Puis les jambes de Blaine s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Kurt, s'agrippant étroitement à ses cuisses tandis que leurs bouches ouvertes se rencontraient pour un baiser négligé et avide.

"Blaine, grogna Kurt en remuant ses hanches jusqu'à ce que leurs sexes durcis soient pressés l'un contre l'autre, chauds, lourds et humides des premières gouttes de sperme. Il f... faut que tu me laisses bouger si tu veux essayer le sex toy.

- Oui, haleta Blaine." Ses jambes libérèrent Kurt. "Dépêche-toi, _s'il te plait._

- Tellement autoritaire... le gronda Kurt." Il se redressa et s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

Blaine, de son côté, ne tenait plus en place. Il bascula de nouveau sur son ventre, glissa une main sous son ventre et attrapa sa verge tout en rouant contre les draps. Son dos se cambra, il éleva suffisamment les fesses pour qu'elles puissent se serrer autour du sexe de Kurt et commença à bouger d'avant en arrière autour de son érection douloureuse.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais l'estomac de Kurt se tordait encore d'extase. Il commença à bêtement remuer ses hanches pour glisser entre les fesses de Blaine. "Merde, Blaine, il faut que tu me laisses une minute p... pour me concentrer."

D'une main ferme mais très réticente, Kurt éloigna les fesses de Blaine et se laissa tomber sur le flanc à côté de lui. Il respirait bruyamment, déjà trempé de sueur. Blaine se redressa et ouvrit violemment le tiroir de la table de nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille de lubrifiant heurta Kurt dans la poitrine et Blaine glissa ses bras sous l'oreiller où reposait sa tête, le serrant étroitement pendant qu'il observait Kurt avec attention.

Kurt chercha le sex toy qu'il avait laissé tomber et le libéra enfin des draps. Blaine se mordit la lèvre et gémit. "Est-ce que tu vas réussir à te calmer assez pour que je puisse l'utiliser ? lui demanda Kurt en effleurant le bout émoussé de l'objet le long de la colonne de Blaine, puis en décrivant des ronds sur ses fesses."

Les lèvres de Blaine étaient toujours pincées entre ses dents, mais il hocha la tête. Ses yeux brillaient dans la semi-obscurité.

"Bien, dit Kurt." Il se sentait un peu plus calme, maintenant que le nœud de plaisir s'était un peu détendu dans son ventre.

Il revint au-dessus de Blaine. La bouteille de lubrifiant glissa de sa poitrine quand il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les petits creux du bas du dos de Blaine. Blaine frémit contre ses lèvres et se détendit un peu contre les draps quand les mains de Kurt se remirent à parcourir son dos et ses flancs.

Même après un an ensemble, Kurt était toujours étonné de voir le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. L'an dernier Blaine ne l'aurait jamais laissé prendre le contrôle comme il était en train de le faire, et il n'aurait jamais eu assez confiance en lui pour le laisser décider la manière dont les choses allaient se dérouler dans une situation aussi intime. Mais à présent, après des mois à se rapprocher, Blaine s'était complètement ouvert à lui. Assez pour fermer les yeux, s'allonger sur le ventre et laisser Kurt lui faire plaisir de la manière qu'il voulait, tout en sachant très bien qu'il réussirait en un rien de temps. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait jamais eu Blaine aussi ouvert et vulnérable devant lui, et Kurt espérait qu'il en resterait ainsi. Il avait été le premier à obtenir la pleine confiance de Blaine, et il voulait demeurer le seul. Il voulait que Blaine et lui s'appartiennent mutuellement pour toujours.

Ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'épaule gauche de Blaine, puis jusqu'à sa joue.

"Bien, murmura Kurt." Il mordilla la mâchoire râpeuse de Blaine. Sa main droite descendit et massa les fesses de Blaine, tandis que son pouce se glissait entre et massait son entrée. "Tu te comportes comme un bon garçon, Blaine.

- Mmmm, s'il te plait, Kurt, grogna Blaine." Ses hanches commencèrent à se balancer contre le lit.

Avec un petit baiser sur la joue de Blaine, Kurt repêcha la bouteille de lubrifiant dans les draps, la déboucha et commença à s'enduire les doigts avec.

"Est-ce que tu vas me supplier pour ça, mon chéri ? murmura Kurt." Son souffle caressa la joue de Blaine, et ses doigts se dirigèrent de nouveau vers ses fesses.

"Kurt, s'étouffa Blaine. Putain, s'il te plait. Tout ce que tu veux."

Kurt poussa contre le cercle de muscles et enfonça brusquement un doigt en Blaine. Il grogna quand Blaine se serra étroitement pour essayer de le retenir alors qu'il retirait son doigt. Pendant que les doigts de sa main droite étaient occupés à préparer Blaine, Kurt rapprocha le sex toy de la cuisse de Blaine et versa un filet de lubrifiant dessus, avant de l'étaler sur le plastique dur. Les hanches de Blaine roulaient contre le lit pendant que Kurt continuait à enfoncer son doigt à l'intérieur, de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ce que Blaine halète et glapisse sous lui.

"Kurt, _allez_, supplia Blaine. S'il te plait, je veux l'essayer...

- Tu parles de ça ? demanda innocemment Kurt." Il retira rapidement son doigt et inclina la tête du sex toy contre l'anneau plissé de Blaine. "Tu veux qu'il t'étire un peu plus, bébé ? Tu veux le sentir vibrer en toi jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives plus à respirer à force de gémir ?

- Oh mon dieu, glapit Blaine." Il déjeta ses hanches en arrière et glissa contre le bout rond et incliné. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings sur l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine quand Kurt l'introduisit un peu. Il regarda les muscles de Blaine s'étirer autour du bout arrondi. "Mets-le en marche, Kurt. _S'il te plait !_"

Kurt l'enfonça un peu plus, l'immobilisa et roula sur le côté pour faire face à Blaine. "Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, demanda-t-il alors que Blaine continuait à gémir et à ruer contre le lit."

Blaine grommela d'agacement et l'attira violemment vers lui pour un baiser féroce et brutal. Sa langue força l'entrée de la bouche surprise de Kurt, passa ses dents et s'enroula autour de la sienne. Leurs langues et leurs bouches s'agitèrent furieusement ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes, puis la main de Blaine descendit pour saisir la verge de Kurt et la caresser.

"Je le veux _maintenant_, exigea Blaine d'une voix rauque, le souffle rugueux." Il se tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve sur le flanc et face à Kurt. Il glissa une jambe par-dessus les hanches de Kurt pour l'attirer vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs sexes soient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Laisse-moi... une seconde, haleta Kurt." Sa main glissa le long du dos de Blaine jusqu'à l'endroit où dépassait le sex toy.

Il fut soudain très heureux d'avoir tenu à se familiariser avec l'objet quand il l'avait reçu. Il ne l'avait pas _utilisé_ sur lui-même, mais il avait mis des piles dedans et avait testé les boutons, donc il savait au moins comment il fonctionnait. Non sans difficulté il attrapa la cuisse de Blaine et resserra son étreinte autour de ses hanches jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient scellés l'un contre l'autre et que Blaine halète contre sa joue.

"Kurt, _s'il te plait._"

Kurt attrapa fermement le sex toy par la base et trouva le petit bouton qui l'allumait. Blaine poussa un glapissement aigu et se cambra contre le corps de Kurt quand les vibrations se mirent en marche.

"Putain de merde, souffla Blaine." Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt et roula ses hanches.

Kurt chassa les boucles de Blaine de son front et y déposa un petit baiser, avant de bouger le sex toy en le retirant de quelques centimètres. Ses doigts savaient exactement où se trouvait la prostate de Blaine, mais il se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir du mal à localiser tout de suite l'endroit avec le sex toy. Blaine soupira quand même contre son cou quand Kurt poussa de nouveau l'objet vibrant jusqu'à ce que...

Blaine sursauta contre lui et la main de Kurt se figea instantanément.

"Merde, _oui_, cria Blaine." Ses hanches se balançaient brutalement. "Là, Kurt, _s'il te plait_, juste là."

Kurt remua un peu le sex toy, et Blaine gémit bruyamment quand il l'inclina et le pressa contre sa prostate. La main de Blaine saisit lâchement la verge de Kurt et la caressa de haut en bas d'un geste tremblant. Kurt se redressa un peu et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

"C'est tellement bon, murmura Blaine, la voix dure et rauque." Ses hanches se déjetaient encore sur l'objet, bougeant à peine le long du plastique, mais juste assez pour caresser sa prostate. "Plus. Merde." Blaine se fendit d'un gémissement aigu, presque perçant qui fit vibrer tout le corps de Kurt.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Blaine émettre ce bruit, mais mon dieu, il voulait l'entendre de nouveau.

"Tu es tellement sexy, dit Kurt d'une voix rauque." Il poussa le bouton d'un cran et maintint la cuisse crochetée étroitement autour de ses hanches tandis que sa main gauche inclinait encore le sex toy et l'agitait un petit peu.

Le même gémissement aigu résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Blaine tremblait et haletait contre lui, et Kurt accéléra le mouvement de l'objet. Entre eux, la main de Blaine était toujours autour de Kurt, mais le corps de celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de ça pour frémir. Son ventre brûlant et noué était déjà prêt à exploser à cause des sons magnifiques qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Blaine.

"K...Kurt, je... oh, _putain_, grogna Blaine. Je vais partir, _merde !_"

Kurt se sentait étourdi par l'euphorie qui s'échappait de Blaine par vagues, mais il réussit à appuyer le sex toy plus fort contre la prostate de Blaine et à le maintenir en place en augmentant encore la puissance d'un cran. Un cri aigu et étranglé s'échappa de la bouche de Blaine et une seconde plus tard il se fendit d'un gémissement grave et profond. Une chaleur collante se répandit sur le ventre de Kurt.

Blaine s'écroula dans ses bras en haletant bruyamment. Ses hanches convulsaient encore quand Kurt éteignit le sex toy et le retira. Blaine laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, mais Kurt inclina son menton et l'embrassa paresseusement.

"Mmm, tu as été un bon garçon pour moi, murmura Kurt." Il dégagea le front couvert de sueur de Blaine et déposa un baiser sur son nez. "Ça t'a plu, hein ?"

Blaine grogna faiblement. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler, et sa poitrine battait encore au rythme de sa respiration.

"Tu vas être un bon garçon un peu plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda doucement Kurt. Tu vas prendre ma queue et me laisser me libérer en toi.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi, répondit Blaine d'une voix rauque." Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et un autre autour de son cou.

En dépit de son comportement dominateur, Kurt plongea dans son étreinte tout en massant l'entrée de Blaine. "Tu vas être tellement parfait, soupira Kurt." Il retira précautionneusement ses doigts et chercha la bouteille de lubrifiant dans les draps.

Ce n'était pas évident de la trouver alors que la bouche de Blaine bougeait contre la sienne, légèrement entrouverte mais ferme pendant qu'il suçait sa lèvre inférieure puis apaisait la piqure avec sa langue. Ses doigts se fermèrent enfin sur la bouteille et il l'ouvrit une fois de plus, enduisit ses doigts et sa verge et la jeta sur le côté. La sexe de Blaine était détendu, mais vu la manière dont il suçait son cou à présent Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il attache de l'importance au fait d'éjaculer une seconde fois ou pas.

"Baise-moi, lui dit Blaine." Kurt introduisit deux doigts en lui et entreprit de le préparer. "Non." La main de Blaine repoussa ses doigts. "Je veux que ce soit brutal.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Kurt."

En guise de réponse, la main de Blaine entoura son sexe et le caressa lentement à plusieurs reprises avant de l'orienter vers le bas. Kurt gémit quand son extrémité effleura le scrotum de Blaine, puis la main de celui-ci le pressa contre lui et commença à l'introduire. Kurt plongea brusquement en lui, sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il s'engouffra dans la chaleur étroite. Blaine était plus étroit que d'habitude, et Kurt savait que c'était dû à une préparation moins longue que d'habitude, mais il était surpris que Blaine ne semble ressentir ni gêne ni douleur.

Blaine soupira contre son cou et commença à se balancer lentement sur la longueur du sexe de Kurt. Bien qu'il soit encore un peu hésitant à l'idée de bouger trop rapidement, Kurt ne put empêcher ses hanches de se propulser en avant. Blaine poussa un glapissement aigu et resserra son étreinte, puis le laissa prendre le contrôle de leur rythme. Celui que choisit Kurt était brutal et frénétique, ses hanches bougeaient dans un rythme désespéré qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Sa verge était dure et douloureuse depuis qu'ils avaient commencé tout ça, et maintenant que Blaine était satisfait, sa maîtrise de lui-même était en train de s'évaporer rapidement.

Même avec ce rythme rapide, le nœud dans sa poitrine ne se tordait pas d'avantage et ne tourbillonnait pas en lui quand ses hanches claquaient contre celles de Blaine. Il marqua une pause et sentit Blaine se serrer étroitement autour de lui quand il décolla son visage de son épaule.

"'ai envie de te prendre par derrière, dit-il d'une voix rauque." Il se retira lentement et laissa Blaine rouler sur le ventre. "'ai besoin que ce soit plus profond."

Blaine poussa un gémissement fatigué dans l'oreiller et écarta suffisamment les jambes que Kurt puisse voir le cercle plissé, détendu, âpre et brillant du lubrifiant étalé tout autour. Kurt s'aligna rapidement avec et le pénétra de nouveau. Il déjeta sa tête en arrière dans un cri quand il plongea dans les derniers centimètres, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches soient scellées contre les fesses de Blaine.

"Oui, souffla-t-il." Il recula ses hanches puis les ramena de nouveau.

Les muscles de Blaine se contractèrent autour de lui et Kurt gémit plus fort, se cambrant jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse hors de lui puis de nouveau en lui. Il était toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle le corps de Blaine l'acceptait, s'étirait juste assez pour le laisser glisser en lui mais paraissait quand même trop étroit.

Tandis que Blaine gémissait faiblement dans l'oreiller, Kurt appuya une main contre le haut du dos de Blaine pour les stabiliser avant de reprendre son rythme frénétique. Il enfonça ses genoux dans le matelas, plongea en lui aussi profondément que possible puis laissa son corps prendre le contrôle du mouvement de ses hanches. Il adopta un rythme exalté, presque violent. Ses hanches claquaient contre les fesses de Blaine avec un bruit mouillé et le garçon sursautait sur le lit à chaque mouvement.

"Tu adores ça, quand c'est moi qui contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kurt." Il descendit le dos de Blaine avec son autre main et s'installa sur ses fesses. "Tu aimes supplier et gémir, et prendre ma queue dans ton magnifique petit cul, grogna Kurt." Ses hanches accélérèrent et une chaleur familière commença à se répandre à travers lui et à gonfler son bas-ventre comme un petit ballon.

Quand l'extase commença à affluer en lui, Kurt inclina ses hanches un peu plus bas et appuya la main contre le mur à la tête du lit pour se stabiliser alors qu'il continuait à marteler en Blaine. La chaleur augmenta dans sa poitrine, rapidement noyée par une explosion de plaisir qui se répandit dans ses bras, ses jambes et le long de sa verge.

Kurt s'écroula sur Blaine dans un long gémissement guttural, les hanches toujours agitées de convulsions alors qu'il continuait à se libérer. Blaine émit un petit bourdonnement de plaisir sous lui, et la vibration se répandit dans son dos jusqu'à la poitrine de Kurt, qui respirait profondément. Il permit à Blaine de le faire glisser hors de lui.

Kurt fit un effort surhumain pour rouler sur le dos, mais une fois qu'il réussit Blaine remua faiblement pour le rejoindre et se blottit contre son flanc. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou.

"Waouh, réussit à murmurer Blaine pendant que Kurt fermait les yeux et essayait de contrôler sa respiration. "Est-ce que le sexe fait désormais partie de cette tradition d'anniversaire ou est-ce que je dois faire une offrande à la divinité de mon choix une semaine avant ?

- Continue comme ça et le sexe va devenir une expérience annuelle, rétorqua faiblement Kurt."

Même sans voir le visage de Blaine, Kurt imaginait son rictus. "Tu ne m'avais jamais baisé aussi brutalement, auparavant. Je ne t'avais jamais pris pour un dominant, non plus, mais je crois que j'aime bien ça.

- J'imagine qu'on peut inverser les rôles, admit Kurt, la respiration toujours saccadée. Même si tu es plus excité quand tu es passif."

Blaine bourdonna doucement une nouvelle fois et s'enroula autour du haut du corps de Kurt. "Ma prostate apprécie les jouets qui vibrent."

Kurt rit légèrement. "Ouais, je crois que c'était définitivement une de mes plus brillantes idées.

- Maintenant il faut que je trouve comment surpasser ça pour _ton_ anniversaire, dit pensivement Blaine.

- Et bien, j'ai _bien_ envie d'essayer le bondage, reconnut Kurt en rougissant légèrement devant sa propre audace.

- Ça implique que je t'attache et que je te baise ? demanda Blaine en se rengorgeant un peu à cette idée.

- C'est toi qui décide, répondit Kurt." Puis quelque chose qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis maintenant des semaines remonta à la surface. "Quand nous serons à New York, il n'y aura plus que Rachel pour nous entendre, et elle ne peut pas nous dire d'arrêter comme papa ou Carole...

- Ou...ouais, acquiesça Blaine." Sa voix semblait tout à coup hésitante et vide. "Quand nous serons à New York…"

Kurt hocha la tête contre celle de Blaine et massa tendrement son dos. Il ne voulait pas se montrer pressant ou insistant, mais il espérait que le fil de la conversation amènerait enfin Blaine à exprimer sa propre décision. Mais le garçon resta silencieux. Pendant presque cinq minutes ils restèrent allongés là l'un contre l'autre, en silence, à seulement toucher et caresser l'autre jusqu'à ce que...

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Boston ? demanda soudain Blaine.

- Boston ? répéta Kurt avec surprise." C'était la dernière ville dont il s'attendait à entendre le nom. Los Angeles, Oakland, San Francisco, et même Sacramento, mais pas Boston. Pas quelque chose d'aussi proche de là où Kurt comptait aller.

"Je... ils ont un école de musique vraiment super là-bas, dit rapidement Blaine. Berklee. C'est à Boston, et c'est plus moderne... c'est à seulement quatre heures de route de là où tu seras.

- Tu penses que tu seras heureux là-bas ? demanda Kurt."

Blaine soupira contre son cou. "Je pense. Ils font quelques journées portes ouvertes pendant les vacances de Noël... les écoles qui t'intéressent en font aussi. Je pensais... je pensais qu'on pourrait aller y faire un tour. Voir comment sont les campus et tout."

Kurt remua dans l'étreinte de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche. "Ça m'a l'air parfait, dit-il." Sa poitrine s'allégea à l'idée d'avoir Blaine à une distance suffisamment réduite pour qu'ils puissent se rendre visite. Peut-être pas tous les weekends, mais assez fréquemment. N'importe où serrait plus proche que la Californie. "Tant que tu choisis une école où _tu_ seras heureux, je serais heureux aussi, dit-il à Blaine. Nous nous en sortirons quelque soit la distance."

Blaine lui adressa ce sourire immense et rayonnant que Kurt voyait de plus en plus souvent au fil des jours. "Je... il faut encore que je dépose ma candidature et tout, mais..." Le sourire de Blaine s'altéra. "Ils demandent les casiers judiciaires et tout alors c'est possible qu'ils ne me prennent pas...

- Oh, _s'il te plait_, tu es génial, lui rappela Kurt. N'importe quelle école devrait être flattée que tu acceptes d'y étudier."

Il attira Blaine dans un autre baiser et le serra fort dans ses bras. Ils plongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant que Kurt réfléchissait à cette nouvelle perspective. Il ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de Berklee, mais le peu qu'il avait entendu le laissait penser que c'était une école fantastique. Si Blaine s'était renseigné et qu'elle lui avait plu, alors cela suffisait à Kurt. Tout ce qui rendait son amour heureux lui suffisait.

"Joyeux anniversaire, au fait, murmura Blaine contre sa joue.

- Hein ? lâcha Kurt en reculant, surpris."

Ce n'était pas leur... bon, ils n'avaient jamais eu de date anniversaire précise pour leur couple. Leur histoire avait été tellement houleuse dans les premiers temps qu'il était difficile de définir un jour exact, et Kurt n'avait jamais cherché à le faire. Il adorait juste chaque jour, chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble.

"Je...um." Blaine s'arrêta, l'air contrarié, se releva sur un coude et jeta un regard étrange à Kurt. "Bon, je sais qu'on n'a pas, genre, une date exacte ou quelque chose comme ça mais, p... pour moi, c'est aujourd'hui. Ce matin après... Quand je me suis réveillé…" La voix de Blaine s'éteignit et il lança un regard circulaire à la chambre. "C'est le moment où j'ai vraiment compris que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi. C'est le moment où je me suis autorisé à ressentir ça pour la première fois, alors pour moi... c'est aujourd'hui.

- Blaine, balbutia Kurt." Sa voix craquela légèrement quand il se redressa lui aussi. "Je... tu veux juste fixer ça le jour de ton anniversaire pour que ce soit plus facile à retenir, le taquina-t-il." Et Blaine lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

"_Pas du tout_, rétorqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si tu avais décidé d'être absolument magnifique ce matin-là, et que tu m'as fait réaliser ça.

- Oh, bien sûr, c'est de ma faute, ironisa Kurt." Mais il sourit largement quand Blaine s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je n'ai pas de cadeau, par contre, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse."

Kurt secoua la tête avant qu'il puisse ajouter autre chose. "Je ne veux pas que notre couple repose sur des cadeaux, lui dit-il. Pour les anniversaires et tout, d'accord, mais pour le nôtre, je veux juste qu'on soit nous, c'est tout. Pas de cadeau inutile ou de chichis, juste du temps à passer ensemble et à s'aimer.

- Ah ? dit Blaine, surpris par ses mots. Ça... ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. De se concentrer sur les choses importantes que nous avons.

- Hmmm, ronronna Kurt." Il l'embrassa de nouveau pendant qu'ils se laissaient retomber dans les oreillers.

Il était en train de glisser dans le sommeil quand la voix de Blaine le ramena à la réalité.

"Le seul cœur que je veux, c'est le tient, lui murmura Blaine dans l'oreille. Je le protégerai à jamais si tu fais pareil pour le mien.

- Tu _es_ mon cœur, lui dit Kurt avec honnêteté. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi de faire attention à toi et d'être heureux.

- Tant que nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, acheva Blaine en le serrant contre lui."

Kurt soupira et s'installa dans l'étreinte de son petit-ami, heureux de savoir maintenant que tout se passerait bien. Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ni la fac, ni de longues distances, ni quelques petites disputes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer le long du chemin. Ils se débrouilleraient pour que ça fonctionne, comme cette année qui se terminait. La première année de toutes celles qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble.


End file.
